Sasori Never Lies
by konohafled
Summary: it was supposed to be the ultimate battle of Sasori vs Chiyo-Sakura, but then Sasori revealed something ... unexpected. SasoSaku. first posted on my DA: chainsling22


Disclaimer: of course, Mashashi Kishimoto

this is first posted on my DA account, check this id: chainsling22.

most of my fanfics will be posted here, except those of fandom unsupported by . my DA account will contain those fanfictions and original fictions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasori Never Lies**

There was only three minutes left. Three minutes to live or forever be gone.

She clinched her fist.

He was bored. His favorite puppet has broken to pieces. Summoning more puppets would be useless now. He wanted to get it done at once.

He started to unbutton his Akatsuki cloak.

"Using other human puppets would be a waste of time," he murmured.

"I haven't used this one since I joined Akatsuki. I wonder how long it's been…" he said as he undid the last button.

He was totally disrobed now. The two _kunoichi_s far before him gasped in disbelief.

"Oh... th-that..." Sakura stuttered like Hinata.

"He hasn't aged a day since he left," said Chiyo in astonishment.

As she watched her grandson rode a large cable of something she assumed to be his poisonous stinger, she recalled the fateful day when he left Sunagakure for good.

"He looks exactly like he did back then," she said, "and now we know why."

Both _kunoichi_s watched him rose high above, revealing his true form fully. A pair of five-edged blades and a large wire containing poisonous gas, both looked hunger for killing.

"It's really been a while... since I used _myself_," said the killing machine.

"He turned himself into a human puppet," murmured Chiyo sadly. She was fully aware that her grandson was her enemy now. But she couldn't help weeping inside as she learnt, little by little, how much he changed from the sweet little boy of hers.

"A sexy puppet," murmured Sakura. She couldn't help watching his figure intently. She eyed him up and down, then down and up again, and finally stopped on five inches under his hollow belly.

"What's wrong?" said the human puppet. "Weren't you going to finish this? If you aren't going to attack…"

"Is that wooden too?" said Sakura.

"What?" he was surprised with that stupid question.

"That." Sakura jumped to where he stood.

"Sakura, don't!" hissed Chiyo. But it's too late.

He could've attacked her right away had he not see her finger pointed at his crotch.

"No." he responded quickly.

Sakura's eyed grew wider. Sasori didn't know why.

"Is it real flesh?" she continued.

"Yes!" he responded even quicker.

"Wow, it's getting longer," she said to herself.

Sakura was standing on his wire now, under him. It looked as if she begged for his mercy, or that he's the master and she's his slave, … but you miss three important points there. _One_, his worried look. _Two_, her astonished face looking at…_three_, protruding object under his pants. Yup, right there, between his upper thighs.

"Can I touch it?" she said as she was walking upward on his wire.

"No!" he yelped. And the bulge looked even more evident.

"Can I … see it?" Sakura now was just few steps under the now pale human puppet.

"No!" he squeaked. He should've attacked her easier now that she's a few inches away from his blades.

"You're sexier than Sasuke," she whispered as walking closer to his legs.

"Stop! Stop right there!" he commanded, unobviously to her or to huge bulge under his pants.

"Much sexier," a sensual whisper left out of Sakura's lips as she stood on his feet, eyes still focused on his bulge. "His pants are about to give," she thought --happily.

"Look. I'm a monogamist. I'm loyal to my partner."

"What? Not getting longer? Does it reach maximum length now?" She thought. She looked disappointed, but Sasori didn't notice.

"Get off me, bitch!" he ordered.

"Sasori no Danna," she didn't know where she got that line, but it did remarkable result to her expectation. "Good. It's not his maximum length," she thought.

A pearl-glowed bead of sweat dropped from his temple.

"Sasori no Danna," she repeated. Oh how she loved that "Danna" word right now.

"Say more lies," she said as sensual as she could.

"I... I can't."

And the pants give up.

One split second later, fleshed and wooden hands, red and pink haired heads, were fighting for dominance.

"SAKURAAAA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON!!!!"

* * *

It's been haunting me for days… Sakura must be tempted to know if every part of Sasori's body is wooden.

Cause I'm curious too :p

Review please? ;)


End file.
